Simon Bentforth (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Simon Bentforth / Shrouded Entity is a supervillain in A So-Called Heretic and Sodality. Imprisoned in a thick ball of ice in Greenland dating back to the 17th century, he is revived by cohorts of Judge Terry Beliah. This results in the newly-formed Legends division of the Sodality of Gerosha having to delay their quest to reclaim Houston from Beliah's tyranny and stop the Phaletori's advance; as the ancient evil posed by Shrouded Entity comes first. The Gray Champion, Extirpon, and Hea Pang are finally needed to finish him off - before he converts all of the Netherlands into his half-mindless minions. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Shrouded Entity is the only Marlquaanite ever to unlock the Blue Spectrum in the Marlquaan. He possessed a kit, which he had shaped the outer cover of to make it look like a book. He could create a sort of Zeran pocket dimension in which to freeze his victims in time, as well as hide them where they'd be inaccessible to their friends. However, he needed to get his victims close enough and blast them to get them into his Zeran trap. If he acquired a sample of DNA, he could also use that DNA to make evil clones under his control - an inspiration to the Hebbleskin backvisors. His preferred method of acquiring DNA was to get a blood sample, which he would try to get his victims to give semi-willingly through hypnotic suggestion. If his intended victims' minds proved too strong for his power of persuasion, he often attacked them outright and tried to wound them; quickly grabbing a sample of blood to add to his "book." He would then imprison his victim and use their blood to make an evil, half-mindless clone. Character bio ''Of Angels and Icicles'' See also: Of Angels and Icicles Simon, once of the Icy Finger, drained the Cloner's Ruby of its power in the 17th century, and became known as the "Shrouded Entity." He gained a variety of dark-themed powers from the Marlquaan, becoming powerful enough to survive for years even after Miles "Oraphim" Wealthington trapped him in ice. Preying on the fears and superstitions of Puritans in the 17th century, Shrouded Entity was often referred to as "the Black Man." This is how he is portrayed by Hawthorne in The Scarlet Letter. His minions would often try to pass him off as being Satan incarnate, and would try to tempt blood sample victims into believing they were joining into a pact with the Devil. Shrouded Entity is a high-class Marlquaanite - being arguably even more powerful than Negative Battery Extirpon! His association with the demonic is second only to that of Scott Morrisson. Due to his desire to be associated with the Devil, Shrouded Entity is arguably the Dozerfleet Comics equivalent of Marvel's Mephisto. He is one of the only Marlquaanites to become so evil and terrifying, that even the Icy Finger refused to further associate with him. A similar outcast would be Blackveil. ''Augmentation'' See also: Sodality: Augmentation As Judge Terry Beliah begins convincing his followers around the world to engage in a manhunt against all Marlquaanites, and begins amending the Kirby Act to force SCALLOP to one day imprison the Sodality of Gerosha, Shrouded Entity's ice prison is uncovered in Greenland. The Entity reveals that he is immune to aging, and could theoretically live until the end of time. He becomes a powerful enough villain that John Domeck needs help from Extirpon and Hea Pang to successfully kill him off. This is after he captures those minions of Beliah's that were sent after him, and generates half-mindless clones of them to serve as his minions. The fate of the Netherlands is at stake, though the Sodality does eventually defeat him for good. After one blast from Hea in a borrowed Earwig suit she got from Dolly Malestrom, the Entity is reduced only to a mere Green Spectrum bond. The new Oraphim sacrifices himself, knocking Entity down to a Yellow Spectrum bond. It takes three more blasts, nearly rendering Hester's locket dormant due to a need to recharge, before he is finally stripped of Red Level. Even then, he is protected by the demonic influence and energy he has absorbed over time - much like Scott Morrisson. Since the Gray Champion and Extirpon are mere Red Spectrum Marlquaanites to begin with, this means that finally killing the Entity exhausts them. They are barely able to recover their strength in time for the attack on Houston - where the Sodality of Gerosha and SCALLOP need them if they're to be successful at reclaiming the city from Beliah and the Phaletori. Development * Hawthorne research "Black Man" Scarlet Letter. See also * Simon Bentforth's SDCPM file * ''Sodality'' (series) * Gray Champion (comics) * Hea Pang * Hester's locket * Society of the Icy Finger External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48947600 A So-Called Heretic art gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Dozerfleet supervillains Category: Sodality series characters